Winx Club vs Toad Patrol
by ToadPatrol
Summary: The competition of the fighters between the Toad Patrol and the Winx Club are colliding into one tough and rough fight! Rated T for intense sci-fi & action violence and for language. Takes place between the events of Winx Club season 4 and Winx Club 3D.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday / 11:30am

(DJ Puff Ball wakes up)

DJ Puff Ball: Better shave.

(He goes to the bathroom, takes a shower and shave. After that, he leaves the bathroom.)

DJ Puff Ball: Better draw a mall on the board. Both kids will be home by now.

(He draws the mall. Few minutes later, the children is here.)

DJ Puff Ball: Patty Rabbit, Rachel Rabbit, you're here!

Patty's Mom: DJ, these kids are here. Help me get these bags.

(DJ Puff Ball puts the bags in the counter.)

DJ Puff Ball: Let's say the day

Patty's Mom: Okay. We should go to the mall after the celebration.

DJ Puff Ball: All right. We should set up a birthday

Patty's Mom: Rachel Rabbit's toy was the last in stock.

DJ Puff Ball: Let's do it.

(He set up the plates for the cakes)

Patty's Mom: It's Patty Rabbit's

DJPuff Ball: Yes it is. The cakes are set.

(He goes outside to play with the children.)

Patty's Mom: Five minutes girls, after that, we have to celebrate

Patty Rabbit: We promised mom!Rachel Rabbit: Pick me daddy!

DJ Puff Ball: Easy kids, pick your turn.(DJ Puff Ball chooses Patty Rabbit.)

DJ Puff Ball: Patty Rabbit, yo turn!

(DJ Puff Ball gets Patty Rabbit into a ride. After that, he plays sword fights.)

DJ Puff Ball: Sword fight time!

Rachel Rabbit: Prepare for all the crimes, emo one!

(DJ Puff Ball uses a fake sword.)

Patty Rabbit: Go Rachel!

(He fails to fight. But won by Patty Rabbit)

Patty Rabbit: Yes!

Patty's Mom: Well done, time for birthday!

Rachel Rabbit: Coming!

DJ Puff Ball: Thank you.

(He goes up to check on Patty Rabbit.)

DJ Puff Ball: What's wrong?

Patty Rabbit: It's Merlin the dog, he's dead. He's dead and it's my fault.

DJ Puff Ball: Sure it's your fault.


	2. Chapter 2

(Few hours later, the parents including their adoptive father and her mother are at the mall.)

Patty's Mom: I'm looking for a bracelet for Patty Rabbit, can you just watch Rachel Rabbit for a minute, it won't be long.

DJ Puff Ball: All right. (X) Rachel! (X) Rachel!

(DJ Puff Ball found Rachel Rabbit.)

DJ Puff Ball: Rachel, you should have wandered off.

Rachel Rabbit: Please daddy, can I have one?

DJ Puff Ball: Okay.

Attendant: What's your name?

Rachel Rabbit: Rachel.

Attendant: Which lollipop, Rachel?

Rachel Rabbit: The cherry one!

Attendant: That would be six dollars.

DJ Puff Ball: Wait for me, Rachel, it's crowded in here. (finding) Keep the change.

Patty's Mom: Where's Rachel?

DJ Puff Ball: She's busy wandering. Be right there.

(DJ Puff Ball finds his older daughter throughout the mall, but located outside.)

DJ Puff Ball: Oh, not again! (yells) RACHEL!

Rachel Rabbit: Daddy!

DJ Puff Ball: Rachel, NO!

(he saves Rachel Rabbit, but she died after saving her.)

Patty's Mom: Rachel! Oh, no!

(she then mourns her death.)

Rainbow S.p.A. and Sentai Animation presents ''Winx Club vs. Toad Patrol''.

Directed by Naoko Takeuchi and Iginio Straffi.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years later.

(DJ Puff Ball picks up Patty Rabbit at school. He goes home.)

DJ Puff Ball: Better look at the schedule. 4:30, snack. 6:00, homework. 7:00, dinner and 8:00, bed.

(DJ Puff Ball sits on the couch.)

DJ Puff Ball: (O) So, do you wanna talk a little?

Patty Rabbit: Talk about what?

DJ Puff Ball: I don't know, you and your friends?

Patty Rabbit: Nothing special.

DJ Puff Ball: (X) How things at school?

Patty Rabbit: Everything is fine, daddy.

DJ Puff Ball: (4:30) Time for your snack.

Patty Rabbit: A little.

DJ Puff Ball: Let's see... A bag of chips. Here's yo snack.

Patty Rabbit: Thanks, daddy.

DJ Puff Ball: If I see Patty sneezing then I choose the ill action on the board?

Tutorial: Yes.

DJ Puff Ball: (6:00) Patty, do you want to do your homework now?

Patty Rabbit: Please, daddy, let me watch TV some more.

DJ Puff Ball: I think we should get to it and get out of the way. Now, get your bag and do it.

(Patty Rabbit is doing homework.)

DJ Puff Ball: Let me have a look. Pretty good. Well done.

(He reads a newspaper.)

Newspaper: The killer strikes again! Police confirmed that the killer is Bugs Bunny and Mistle Toad, a killer.

DJ Puff Ball: No avail... Dinner!

Patty Rabbit: I need pizza!

DJ Puff Ball: We have Pizza.

Patty Rabbit: I'm coming!

(Patty Rabbit eats dinner and DJ Puff Ball eats some sushi leftovers from the Anime Festival.)

DJ Puff Ball: I'm full. 8:00. Time for bed.

Patty Rabbit: Alright.

DJ Puff Ball: Go brush yo teeth and put on yo pajamas.

(DJ Puff Ball has a phone call.)

DJ Puff Ball: Yes? Oh, are you on the quest to stop the massacre? Yes, Musa. I get it. I'll see you on Wednesday.

YOU HAVE EARNED THE TROPHY: Good Father!


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday / 12:05am

(Elton, DJ Puff Ball's partner goes to the motel to warn the girls)

Elton: Bloom. Ring any bells?

Man: No.

(He gives a single five dollar bill to the receptionist.)

Man: That girls. Second floor, third room.

(Elton found the room.)

Elton: (knocks) You. Are you with the heroine squad?

Flora: : I wanna know where is the pass code for use with the club.

Elton: 5 dollars. Don't do weird stuff.(Elton got inside.)

Flora: We have 15 minutes.

Elton: Fine. I was wondering that two bad guys along with the boys from the toadlets kidnaps the horse.

Aisha: Who is that cat?

Flora: A partner from the films and OVAs and manga.

Bloom: That is it, we got us all.

Elton: Don't listen to them. It ain't the DJ.

Tecna: Time is..

Stella: You said?

Aisha: Call DJ Puff Ball to see you girls this Wednesday.

Stella: Speak to the cat. Elton: Bye.

(Elton was dizzy)

Elton: Oh, shoot. Not again. (Elton drinks a strength fluid three times.)

Elton: Feels better. Oh, no.

Tyler: Hello doll!

Bloom: I told you many times I don't want to see you.

Tyler: I wanna see you.

(Tyler rapes Bloom.)

Elton: Hello?

Tyler: What do you want?

Elton: Bloom?

Tyler: She's got raped. Beat it!

(He kicks in the door.)

Tyler: You again, I will slice your finger off!

Bloom: No! Stop before I will call the cops, you understand, I'll call the cops!

(Elton defeats Tyler.)

Tyler: It hurts. We shall meet again.

Bloom: You okay?

Elton: Fine. Minor blood. We are on the quest to stop the bunch of toadlet stuff.

EARNED THE TROPHY: Private Eye & White Knight!


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday / 8:05am

(at Alfea)

Farangonda: Tell that wizard everything.

Mr. Kid: Yes,

Wizard: The wizard from the Alfea.

Farangonda: Tell them to start looking for clues.

Mr. Kid: Yes!

(The wizard looks around the castle, searching for clues.)

The Wizard: Confirmed, Maki Kamiya. 23 years old, occupation: DJ.

(The wizard looks at the dead body.)

The Wizard: Orchid on the chest, figure on the hand.

Farangonda's husband: It's from DJ Puff Ball.

Wizard: Hello? Yes. The girls from the squad. Tell the girls to see them on Wednesday morning.

Farangonda: Well. DJ Puff Ball will be coming on Wednesday Wizard: Nice. I'm done. We have both victims so far.

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: FBI Investigator!


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday / 1:00pm

DJ Puff Ball: (looks at the picture) A bird. (looks at the second picture) A lobster. (looks at the last picture) Death..

Doctor: Well done. Your physical movement is fine. DJ Puff Ball: We shall continue next week.

Doctor: We shall.

(Few hours later)Tuesday / 4:15pm

DJ Puff Ball: (O) How things gone to school today?

Patty Rabbit: The teacher yelled at me for being late again. She's going to send me home next time it happens.

DJ Puff Ball: Next time, be on time. (Square) Hungry? Oh. (X) Do you want to go play around?

Patty Rabbit: I don't feel like it.

DJ Puff Ball: (Triangle) Is it something wrong, Patty?

Patty Rabbit: No, I'm alright.

(DJ Puff Ball grabs some chewies.)

DJ Puff Ball: I would like a pack of cherry chewies, OK? (grabs) Thanks.

(He gives the chewies to Patty Rabbit.)

DJ Puff Ball: I got some chewies.

Patty Rabbit: Don't like cherry. Thanks. DJ Puff Ball: I will see these girls.

Patty Rabbit: See you. I would like to go on the carousel?

DJ Puff Ball: Sure, Patty.

(Patty Rabbit gets to the carousel and DJ Puff Ball turning the life into a nightmare.)

DJ Puff Ball: Patty! Patty, where are you?

(DJ Puff Ball checks for her on this house.)

DJ Puff Ball: Patty! Nooooo! (reminds himself) I know! (calling) Attention girls, we have to leave tomorrow.

All: Gotcha, DJ!

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Good Friends!


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday / 7:50pm

(Farangonda was sitting down in the chair at the cop station)

Farangonda: Does it take short?

Officer: No, it will take a little short.

(Farangonda uses a ARI to play a game. After that, Capt'n Perry appears.)

Capt'n Perry: Welcome Farangonda

(Farangonda sits in the theater where was announcing.)

: Hello!

Farangonda: I'm here to stop the massacre.

: Yes, with the pets.

Farangonda: Too cool.

: Farangonda, you eaned the second glove.

(Farangonda uses her own office.)

Farangonda: First, change the office.

(She uses the ARI to search for details on the massacre.)

Farangonda: Confirmed. The girls known as ''The Winx'', goes with Patty's adoptive father to save her.

(She extracts two folders.)

Farangonda: One for one. (tooks off her ARI.)

(Farangonda was dizzy from the first use.)

Farangonda: I better wash my face.

(Meanwhile)

Tuesday / 8:00pm

(The girls are at the train station, but somehow, DJ Puff Ball gets in and warn the girls.)

DJ Puff Ball: It's here, it got Patty Stella: Who?

DJ Puff Ball: The killer! He's here!

Stella: Calm down, DJ. Who took Patty Rabbit?

DJ Puff Ball: The killer!

Stella: The killer is here.

DJPuff Ball: We have 72 hours to find Patty Rabbit by defeating a tons of bad guys including the Origami Killer!

Stella: The origami killer is the bad guy.

Patty's Mom: Why did you take Patty away?

DJ Puff Ball: It's a sudden disappearance.

Patty's Mom: That's why you take her away.

DJ Puff Ball: I told the girls to rescue Patty Rabbit.

Aisha: If it is the Trix?

Patty's Mom: Then it will take more weapons and magic to stop them.

DJ Puff Ball: I know.

(The rabbit was squeaking.)

Bloom: Kiko, stop!

DJ Puff Ball: Next stop, Haymarket.

(Kiko was playing with Ron the Cat in her bag.)

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: You got to remember!


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday / 9:30pm

Owner: Evening

Elton: Evening.

Owner: May I help you?

Elton: My name is Elton the cat, DJ's partner.

Owner: My son is dead. I can't allow

Elton: The killer has kidnapped a 8-year-old girl. Like your son. I have 72 hours to rescue her and stop the killer.

Owner: I was unable to save my own son.

Elton: Leave me a card.

Owner: Go, my DJ. Elton: One more thing, sir. Do we sell chips?

Owner: Third aisle and watch

Elton: Thanks.

(Elton found a bag of chips but the intruder walks in.)

Owner: Evening. Are you looking for something?

Intruder: Gimme what you got in the register and don't try anything. Open the register and put the money in the counter!(

Elton slowly walks.)

Intruder: Are you mute or what? Are you gonna open the register or not?

Owner: No sir. You don't have the right to steal that money from me. I have worked very hard to earn it.

Intruder: What did you say? Are you out of your mind? You don't get it do you? I'm gonna put your bullet right-

(Elton causes too much noise)

Intruder: You! Come here... I said come here now! Don't move. Hands up! Get your hands up before I will shoot! Are you mute? I said get your hands up! I'm warning you, I'll shoot! If you don't raise your hands right now, you are dead! I'm not kiddin' I will blow yo brains!

(Elton was shot in the forehead for not putting his hands. The intruder then gets out.)

Owner: Don't move. I'll call for a ambulance.

(Elton was survived with a metal thing in his skull.)

Elton: No, I'm okay. I'm too bulletproof to die. Thanks. A free bag of chips

Owner: Well done stopping the intruder.

Elton: DJ is calling me.

Owner: Go get rid of the bad guys!

NO TROPHIES EARNED: Negotiation, Perfect Crime (step 1)!


	9. Chapter 9

Wednesday / 2:45am

(The girls found Elton, who witnesses the disappearance of Patty Rabbit.)

Elton: Hello. We know about Patty.

DJ Puff Ball: Look. We have to get out of here. We are at State

Stella: We should move to the bus terminals. Two stops will find the apartment.

(Kiko suddenly wakes up, gasping that he suffers minor insomnia.)

Bloom: Are you suffering from insomnia?

(Kiko squeaked yes.)

DJ Puff Ball: Hurry! Get to the bus!

Elton: Maybe he's hungry.

(Ron the cat is also suffering some insomnia.)

DJ Puff Ball: This cat is suffering insomnia, because he's hungry Bloom: Give them carrots and buscits.

DJ Puff Ball: Alright.

(He gives Ron the cat and Kiko carrots and biscuits.)

Tecna: We're almost to the motel.

(Mistle Toad comes to look for Aisha.)

Aisha: We have company. Change tactics. You and Tecna get to the blue train, Bloom and I will stop the killer.

DJ Puff Ball: I'll get to the train. Stella and Musa use a sniper to put a bullet in the back of the head!

Musa: Yes, boss.

(Mistle Toad stabs Bloom but failed by her stunts. After that, DJ Puff Ball shoots him.)

Mistle Toad: Who are you?

DJ Puff Ball: Killing the fairies are bad for yo environment! DJ Puff Ball is my name and stopping the massacre is my game! I shall punish all of you in the name of the DJ! Prepare!

(He stabs DJ Puff Ball with a ice pick, but suddenly turns back to normal as a nightmare.)

DJ Puff Ball: (gasp) It's gone back to normal. Where are we?

Bloom: In Red Fountain. You had a Puff Ball: Where is Kiko and Ron?

Bloom: Inside my bag.

DJ Puff Ball: It's the specialist!


	10. Chapter 10

Wednesday / 7:30am

(Roxy enters DJ's house, she found a letter.)

Roxy: No avail... That's where the letter leads Patty Rabbit on the sudden disappearance. I better go with my dog to the car without getting caught by the newscaster.

(She leaves his house in the back and uses her bike. Meanwhile, the girls with DJ Puff Ball gets to the locker.)

DJ Puff Ball: (falls down) Ouch! Rachel! It's her!

Rachel Rabbit: Daddy!

DJ Puff Ball: You girls, transform and go after her!

(The girls transform into Believix fairies.)

Bloom: I saw her. She's in here somewhere.

Aisha: Hurry!

DJ Puff Ball: It disappears and the alternate version of this background has stopped. Returning to normal.

Musa: Thank you.

DJ Puff Ball: The locker number is 13-50. That's the locker number where you get tons of ammunition and weapons.

Flora: How?

DJ Puff Ball: Find the right locker.

Flora: Sure. I like the alternate one. But it lasts 30 seconds.

Elton: Take care of Ron the cat and Kiko.

DJ Puff Ball: Sure.

EARNED THE TROPHY: VIP, Lucky Locker!

NO TROPHIES EARNED: Agoraphobia!


	11. Chapter 11

Wednesday / 9:30am

(The girls are at the motel.)

DJ Puff Ball: Let's pack things up, grab your weapons and roll out.

(DJ Puff Ball opened a box containing a iPhone, a gun, five origami figures and a video card.)

DJ Puff Ball: A iPhone! We can watch the video.

(He watches the video.)

Patty Rabbit: Daddy, I'm cold! Daddy! Daddy!

DJ Puff Ball: Patty. It says ''How far are you going to save someone you love''.

Bloom: Complete the trials. Each trial has a address and the password that leads us to her address.

DJ Puff Ball: Sure.

(Kiko was sleeping on Ron the cat.)

Aisha: We must move out. Bring the iPhone with the gun and suit up!

All: Yes, boss.


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday / 9:40am

(Farangonda shows the charts of the killer with the boys.)

Farangonda: We are here with the motives with the killer.

Sky: So who?

Farangonda: Bugs Bunny & Mistle Toad, the duo. The opposite duos of DJ Puff Ball & Elton, these two are the nuts. Sky: It gives us 12% of blood lost if one bullet is taken.

Farangonda: Exactly. In that case, these girls on the loose, killing a large army of bad guys throughout the city and the town.

Wizard: Continue, Farangonda.

Farangonda: The more it rains, the less time the victim has to live.

Brandon: Good.

Farangonda: Well, the killer is intelligent.

Brandon: No, he's not.

Farangonda: I came here to stop the massacre, with or without help.

Brandon: QUIET!

Wizard: That is enough you two. Go on.

Farangonda: Look, the girls known as the Winx, a group of six heroines with DJ Puff Ball and Elton makes it elite for the army. They will break in the maximum-security home.

Sky: Sure.

Farangonda: Along with the girls, they took two pets with them, Kiko the bunny and Ron the cat.

Brandon: Knew them.

Wizard: How much time left?

Farangonda: If the rain continues, less than 72 hours.


	13. Chapter 13

(At the apartment, DJ Puff Ball investigates the neighbor.)

DJ Puff Ball: Found it.

(He kicks the door.)

DJ Puff Ball: He's a religious guy.

Elton: Sure he's religious.

DJ Puff Ball: We should have called a group.

Elton: Too many crosses and bibles.

DJ Puff Ball: You said it. (A man opens the door.)

DJ Puff Ball: Chill. I want to ask few questions.

Nathaniel: Who are you?

DJ Puff Ball: A cop.

Nathaniel: Please gods, don't kill me.

DJ Puff Ball: We have to talk about the disappearance of my daughter.

Nathaniel: Noo! Stop! Stop!

(Nathaniel forces them to raise your hands up.)

Nathaniel: You are the anti-christ.

DJ Puff Ball: Put the gun down.

Elton: Kill him. Shoot!

(He shot him.)

DJ Puff Ball: I shot him.

Elton: Good. Well done.

EARNED THE TROPHY: Blunder!


	14. Chapter 14

Wednesday / 10:40am

(The girls has found her dead.)

Flora: No.. Get up! Help me. Put her to the bed.

Aisha: Sure. (R1, L1, X)

(She puts her into bed.)

Aisha: She's fine. She killed herself, but she's alive.

Patty's Aunt: My son. Where is my son?

Aisha: On the table. Stay here.

Patty's Aunt: Thanks.

(Kiko and Ron the cat was chewing some biscuits in the limo.)

DJ Puff Ball: We killed Nathaniel.

Elton: Good.

(Kiko then grooms himself.)

Elton: Kiko was licking his hair.

DJ Puff Ball: He's acting like a dog. He's a rabbit.

(Aisha takes care of the baby while Flora comforts his mother.)

Flora: (vibrates) It's a easter egg from Ron the cat telling that Bloom and Stella are at the bus terminal, finding the trail of the killer. Confirmed, Farangonda is on her way to the train station to search the password ''HITOMI'', same.

Aisha: Hold on, let's change a diaper and give some milk.

(She changes his diapers and give some milk.)

Aisha: We're done.

Flora: You have all the stuff?

Aisha: I got all the stuff. Some milk for Ron the Cat and some cookies for Kiko. Let's go.

Flora: Take care.

Patty's Aunt: Bye. You go fight the killer.

EARNED THE TROPHY: Baby Master!


	15. Chapter 15

Wednesday / 11:05am

(DJ Puff Ball gets to the garage for the preparation for the first trial.)

DJ Puff Ball: Hello?

Mechanic: May I help you?

DJ Puff Ball: I'm looking for a eight-seat limo?

Mechanic: Third bottom floor.

(Kiko and Ron are scared because of the elevator.)

Flora: Don't be afraid, little ones.

(They reached to the third bottom floor.)

DJ Puff Ball: Found it.

(DJ Puff Ball grabs the limo and heads for the first trial.)

Musa: We should lead the way.

DJ Puff Ball: Thanks!

Mechanic: You're welcome.

(Aisha pets Kiko while Stella pets Ron the cat so they don't get scared.)

DJ Puff Ball: Brace yourself!

(DJ Puff Ball tells the girls to get to the limo.)

DJ Puff Ball: This is the first trial. The objective for this trial is to reach 5 miles in the opposite direction without getting into a car accident.

Stella: Got it.

DJ Puff Ball: You girls transform while I drive. How's that?

Stella: Cool.

(The girls transforms into Believix fairies.)

DJ Puff Ball: Begin!

(The girls fly 5 miles while he drives for five miles.)

Flora: Move! Get out of the way! Oh, no!

(The police cars appears 4.5 miles later.)

Aisha: Come on! DJ, faster!

(DJ Puff Ball successfully reached five miles without a accident.)

DJ Puff Ball: We reached. But the limo is in the back side. We should grab a chip and get out of the car.

Aisha: I'll get Kiko and Ron out.

(She takes out Kiko & Ron the cat out of the car.)

Puff Ball: Loading... 3 letters added, DTS.

Bloom: Well done.

Musa: Is Kiko and Ron alright?

DJ Puff Ball: They're fine. These animals are okay. He's a little hurt.

Aisha: The second trial is at the power plant.

DJ Puff Ball: We shall open up another figure.

EARNED THE TROPHY: Good Driver, Kamikaze!


	16. Chapter 16

Wednesday / 3:15pm

(The girls gets inside to the motel to treat Ron the cat's wound.)

Aisha: Here kitty..

(Ron the cat quietly purrs, with ointment.)

Aisha: He's purring. This means he's feeling better.

Bloom: Kiko is not hurt.

DJ Puff Ball: That's good.

(Ron the cat was feeling better and plays with Kiko.)

Flora: He's feeling better.

DJ Puff Ball: We need to open up a origami figure. It says Butterfly. It's at the power plant.

Flora: We should eat something before we go on a second quest.

(one hour later)

Wednesday / 4:45pm

Farangonda: Where is the girls?

Wizard: I don't know. They're on the quest to save his daughter.

Farangonda: Found her. Farangonda. I would like to ask some questions.

(A man runs away into a market.)

Wizard: Hurry up! Run!

(Farangonda runs as fast as she can to chase a man.)

Farangonda: Not so fast! No, he's fast! Come back!

(She walks to the kitchen. But a man returns to kill her with a sword.)

Farangonda: Kill you all! (kills a man)

Wizard: We got a murderer.

EARNED THE TROPHY: Cat 'n Mouse!


	17. Chapter 17

Wednesday / 7:30pm

Musa: Door! It's the pixies!

Piff: Aisha!

Aisha: Piff, you're safe, you are a pixie!

Piff: Yes.

(Ron the cat and Kiko are both excited when the pixies comes to the motel.)

Flora: Why these pets are excited?

Bloom: Because the pixies are here.

Piff: We shall go to the mansion where the party takes place.

(At the mansion, where the party takes place.)

Piff: We're here!

DJ Puff Ball: You girls celebrate while Elton and I confront someone.

(Aisha sits with Ron and Kiko.)

Tecna: Where is the boss?

Aisha: With Elton to the room where the master of this party is located.

(Aisha gets up and grabs some milk and biscuits in case Kiko gets thirsty or hungry.)

Aisha: More biscuits for Kiko and Ron the cat.

(DJ Puff Ball enters the room.)

DJ Puff Ball: I'm here for the meaning of the new transformation of the girls ''Codix''.

Manager: Codix, a transformation has the same outfit for Believix but new stuff like accessories.

DJ Puff Ball: We need help get the password to use this Codix.

Manager: Can't do that.

DJ Puff Ball: Please, the password is for Tecna.

Manager: I'm a killer.

(DJ Puff Ball fights the manager.)

DJ Puff Ball: Give up? Die!

(He kills the manager.)

DJ Puff Ball: Good.

(He then tell the girls that they earned the new transformation called Codix.)

DJ Puff Ball: We earned the Codix. The transformation has the same outfit for Believix but accessories on their waists.

Stella: Cool.

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Tough Guy!


	18. Chapter 18

Wednesday / 7:45pm

Aisha: DJ, we found a powerplant.

DJ Puff Ball: Listen up, girls. We have to get to the desk after doing stunts on the electric cords. If electrocuted, it will fail the trial.

Aisha: Right.

(DJ Puff Ball got inside the entrance to the electric maze.)

DJ Puff Ball: The pipe inside has many broken glass. Be careful. You stay here while Elton and I take care.

(DJ Puff Ball sees a broken glass on the pipe.)

DJ Puff Ball: Confirmed! Glass. Try to move slowly.

(He struggles his way to victory.)

DJ Puff Ball: Got out. Girls, you're up.

(The girls uses their new transformation Codix to go past the broken glass pipes.)

DJ Puff Ball: Well done. Get in.

(Everybody was inside the maze.)

DJ Puff Ball: Flora, take me to the desk.

(Flora takes Elton and DJ Puff Ball to the desk.)

DJ Puff Ball: Thank you. Five letters added, 76TED.

Bloom: Well done. Ron the cat and Kiko are all right. They're not hurt.

DJ Puff Ball: We should grab a fake hand for the third trial.

EARNED THE TROPHY: Electrified!

NO TROPHIES EARNED: Coward!


	19. Chapter 19

Wednesday / 9:05pm

(The girls got back from the second quest and looking for a fake hand.)

Aisha: We did it. We got a fake hand for the third trial

Bloom: Sweet. Kiko?

(Kiko checked for the cat's pulse.)

Stella: His pulse is okay, but he's asleep.

(Kiko whimpers.)

DJ Puff Ball: Let's open up the figure. Lizard. The abandoned house.

Stella: This means Kiko has to give biscuits to Ron in order to stop feeling hungry.

Bloom: He's dizzy from loss. This cat requires accompanying Kiko in order to stop his loss.

Aisha: Good idea. Kiko needs to care about that cat.

(Meanwhile, Farangonda arrests the man.)

Man: I didn't do anything. I swear!

Farangonda: Will you say that?

Man: No. I will not do it again!

Farangonda: Very well.

(Farangonda goes to Patty's mom about them.)

Farangonda: What is it?

Patty's Mom: It's about.. Patty Rabbit mentioned drowning.. in rainwater.

Farangonda: And?

Patty's Mom: It didn't make sense. The girls known as the Winx Club helps my husband get her back via trials. Please get her. I'm not joking.

Farangonda: Very well.


	20. Chapter 20

9:55pm

(Farangonda and the wizard are at the doctor.)

Farangonda: I'm looking for the Winx Club and DJ Puff Ball is one of your patients. I would ask some questions.

Doctor: I'm sorry ma'am. We have a loathe of stuff.

Farangonda: What are you saying?

Doctor: Loathe of secrets.

Farangonda: We must need help stop the killer!

Doctor: Impossible!

Wizard: The child is at stake. We must help the Winx from mimicking their own bodies.

Doctor: I will call the cops and ask!

Farangonda: I will chop your finger if you are not a good boy!

Doctor: You ain't no right!

(Farangonda punches the doctor in his face.)

Farangonda: It is your choice.

Wizard: Stop!

Farangonda: You get hot feet?

Wizard: Stop your threatening now!

Farangonda: I will stop them! Don't worry!

Doctor: Patty's sudden disappearance starts after the carousel begins to move.

(Farangonda and the wizard starts searching the Winx.)

Farangonda: Brandon, I want you to search for all available men to search the girls everywhere. I want this place maximum security day and night. Notify all agencies to start finding them. I want you to keep a eye on the airports, places, train stations, theaters and bus terminals. I want every cop in this place on their butts, when they move, we know them. Yes, the Winx Club is the group of killers.

EARNED THE TROPHY: Good Cop!


	21. Chapter 21

Thursday / 7:00am

(The girls gone to the park to the playground where Kiko and Ron the cat play together.)

Aisha: Ron looks like a Kotek pixie pet.

Bloom: I noticed. Name of Frog.

Aisha: The only way to find Patty is to complete all five trials.

DJ Puff Ball: We already talked about this. The address is ''75 Teddy Roosevelt Drive''.

Aisha: You know?

DJ Puff Ball: Sorry. Didn't mean to remember that address.

Bloom: Today's Thursday.

Aisha: Password is simple.

Tecna: Did Ron the Cat feels better from fun?

Bloom: Yes.

Tecna: We should go.

(DJ Puff Ball practices a indoor golf.)

DJ Puff Ball: We should play a one round of golf. Watch. (swings)

Flora: You did it, DJ.

(Flora pets Kiko, but Aisha pets Ron the Cat.)

DJ Puff Ball: Well. One more then we will leave. (swings) Time to leave.

Flora: Okay.

Kramer: Hello, young lady, are you going to save his daughter?

Flora: Yes.

(The girls then leave the indoor golf with the pets and DJ Puff Ball and Elton.)

Bloom: Nice job playing golf.

DJ Puff Ball: Thanks.

(Bloom pets Kiko and putting him on her lap along with Ron the cat.)

DJ Puff Ball: Next stop, the third trial!


	22. Chapter 22

Thursday / 7:50am

(The girls are inside the abandoned house.)

Musa: Have the fake hand ready.

Flora: Ready.

DJ Puff Ball: Open it!

Elton: Sure.

(Inside, they had a LCD screen.)

Flora: A LCD screen. We have to grab a axe.

(Flora touches the screen.)

LCD Screen: Are you prepared to suffer to save your daughter? You have five minutes to chop off the last section of one of your fingers in front of the screen. If you succeed, you will earn your reward.

(LCD screen starts a countdown.)

Stella: Quick, hand over a axe!

DJ Puff Ball: Axe is right here. Place the fake hand!

(He puts the fake hand on the table and chop off the index finger!)

DJ Puff Ball: Yes! We did it! I didn't chop off my finger! Cool!

Flora: Grab a chip!

DJ Puff Ball: Got it. Seven letters added: DYSRVLT.

Flora: Let's get out of here.

EARNED THE TROPHY: Golden Finger!

NO TROPHIES EARNED: Butcher!


	23. Chapter 23

(Farangonda and the wizard are at the car.)

Farangonda: We have a deal.

Wizard: Yes. The girls are on the move. Don't arrest them until they escape.

Farangonda: It is a go.

(Roxy goes inside to warn the others.)

Roxy: The cops! They're here!

DJ Puff Ball: Who?

Roxy: Cops! They're inside!

(She walks away.)

DJ Puff Ball: Hurry. Take out the wood and escape!

(The girls are on the abandoned house, but Farangonda is about to arrest them.)

DJ Puff Ball: Quick, transform!

(The girls attempt to transform but Farangonda appears and arrest them.)

Farangonda: You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent.

Bloom: Noo! Please don't take me away!

(The girls with both heroes and both pets are sent to the office.)

Farangonda: I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to save your daughter. Help me. Tell me what you know. Are you mute, say something!

DJ Puff Ball: I kidnapped my daughter, but I don't remember what happened. The only way is to let me out. We are the only ones who can save her and stop the massacre.

Farangonda: Nonsense!

DJ Puff Ball: I love my daughter. I love my daughter. If you keep me here, Patty is going to die.

Wizard: Time's running out. Where you hidden Patty?

DJ Puff Ball: I don't know! I only know when she was here!

Wizard: Final chance. Tell me where is she?

DJ Puff Ball: I already told you many times, I don't know!

(The wizard slaps him in his face and Kiko and Ron are frightened.)

Farangonda: What are you doing?

Wizard: He's a killer! He's got no rights!

(Farangonda pushes him.)

Wizard: Come on DJ! I've been waitin' in a long time! Come on, DJ, let's see!

(Farangonda punches him.)

Wizard: Wanna play games, DJ? Come on!

Farangonda: This is costing you a badge!

Wizard: Better get out of here, before I will painting the walls with your brains!

(Farangonda leaves.)

Farangonda: That bad guy confesses the girls.

(She opens the door.)

Farangonda: The wizard is beating up her father, you have to do something!

Capt'n Perry: More important, finding little Patty or sparing that low life with few bruises. You can't chew eggs without few stuff.

Farangonda: He's innocent! We have to stop the massacre or else she will be dead!

Capt'n Perry: Go away.

(Farangonda was at the office.)

Bloom: No handcuffs for all six of us.

DJ Puff Ball: I was cuffed.

(Kiko then comforts Ron the cat.)

Aisha: I'll get you out.

DJ Puff Ball: Good idea.

(Aisha releases DJ Puff Ball and grabs a coat.)

Aisha: Don't tell anyone, don't talk to anybody.

Bloom: Come on. We have to find a duck.

(At the motel, the girls was troubled.)

Aisha: We got arrested, but I'm not cuffed.

DJ Puff Ball: Good.

(Roxy opens the door and gives food and milk to Aisha so Ron the Cat and Kiko can eat and to drink.)

Roxy: I bought some food to the pets.

Aisha: Nice.

(She walks away.)

Aisha: Nice job.

Bloom: Open the figure.

DJ Puff Ball: It says ''A man, Longway St, Lexington. Kill him, send a picture and earn your reward.''.

Bloom: Nice. Bring in the pistol.

(DJ Puff Ball exits the room with the girls along with the pets to the lounge.)

Aisha: The lounge is 2.5 miles from here.

DJ Puff Ball: Front in the yard.

EARNED THE TROPHY: Hands Up!


	24. Chapter 24

(Bloom takes Kiko and Ron to the bed where he must comfort some more.)

Aisha: Drowning two or more victims is enough.

Bloom: Steal Icy's duck.

(Bloom sneaks in and steal a duck.)

Bloom: I'll take care of you.

(She comes back with the duck.)

Bloom: Here Kiko, the duck is here.

(Kiko and Ron was so happy that Bloom stole a duck from Icy.)

DJ Puff Ball: Well. The duck was one of them?

Bloom: Yes.

DJ Puff Ball: We escape arrest. We earned the hands up trophy.

Aisha: Nice trophy hunter.

DJ Puff Ball: Thanks.

Flora: A faintest idea. (vibrating phone) Hello?

Farangonda: (on phone) I just want to know.. I'm sorry for arresting the girls. I just wanted to arrest all of you because they are killers.

Flora: That's okay.

Farangonda: (on phone) Go stop the massacre by getting rid of the killer.

(Bloom plays the piano.)

Bloom: We play the piano. Your turn.

DJ Puff Ball: Watch.

(DJ Puff Ball plays the piano the hard way.)

DJ Puff Ball: This is how I play a piano.

(Aisha found a place to sit, but Ron the Cat and Kiko has to get to the bathroom.)

Aisha: Kiko, Ron, it's coming.

Elton: It's coming.

(Kiko then whimpering that he is going to urinate on the floor.)

Aisha: I'll help you.

(Aisha puts Kiko in the toilet.)

Aisha: There. You're turn.

(She puts Ron the Cat in the sink, then turns on the water to clean up the sink.)

Aisha: It's here. The nightmares.. for Elton..

(Aisha with Kiko and Ron sees a tree background)

Aisha: It's coming! Stop!

DJ Puff Ball: Aisha, Tecna, we have to go!

(The background turns to normal.)

Aisha: Sorry. It was coming. It's time for me to go. Let's go to the trial.

DJ Puff Ball: Sure.

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Ludwig Von, Detox!


	25. Chapter 25

Thursday / 11:10am

(The girls are at the shop.)

DJ Puff Ball: Hello?

Owner: Hello. We have to stop the killer.

DJ Puff Ball: I heard you.

Bloom: Kiko and Ron are inside my bag.

DJ Puff Ball: Well. Good.

Owner: Have a seat.

(The owner dies of sudden death.)

DJ Puff Ball: No... He's dead.

Bloom: I know. Get rid of the fingerprints we used.

(DJ Puff Ball removes fingerprints throughout the shop.)

DJ Puff Ball: We're done.

Bloom: Did you get rid of the prints?

DJ Puff Ball: Yes. C'mon girls, we must hurry to the fourth trial.

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Perfect Crime (11% complete)!


	26. Chapter 26

Thursday / 11:15am

(The girls are at the house.)

DJ Puff Ball: The fourth trial is to do more stunts while letting someone shoot.

(He knocks the door.)

Man: Yes?

DJ Puff Ball: I'm here for the fourth trial.

Man: Misinformed.

DJ Puff Ball: Wait. I really need his help.

Man: Sure we make a deal.. (slams)I will chop your finger off!

DJ Puff Ball: Transform!

(The girls transform into Codix fairies.)

DJ Puff Ball: Do some stunts.

(The girls perform stunts on becoming invincible fairies until reaches to the bedroom.)

Bloom: No.

Man: Please don't kill me!

Bloom: I'm one of them. But I ain't no killer.

(Bloom kills a man with a gun.)

DJ Puff Ball: Nice Job. Time to add more letters. 7 letters added, OO8ROAD.

Bloom: One more trial left. No pets are injured.

Flora: Nice.

EARNED THE TROPHY: I Ain't No Killer!


	27. Chapter 27

Thursday / 1:30pm

(The girls are at the house.)

Elton: This is it. Hello?

Doc: You are misinformed.

Elton: Hold on. We need help stopping the killer.

Doc: Come in.

(Inside the house)

Aisha: We're here to ask some questions about the next victim.

Doc: You say so.

(Aisha drinks Sprite.)

Aisha: Better.

Doc: Have your father give cards from strangers?

(Aisha then pass out. After that, she was sent to the bed where surgery happens.)

Aisha: Noooo!

Doc: I would like to kill you. (rings) Sorry. I'll be right there.

DJ Puff Ball: Transform!

Aisha: Got it.

(Aisha transform into a Codix fairy before the doctor comes back.)

Aisha: Did that with all restraints broken.

Doc: Not so fast!

(Aisha kills the doctor after knocking her.)

Doc: I killed her!

(Aisha then kills him.)

Doc: Noooo!

Aisha: Hope you die!

DJ Puff Ball: Nice job.

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Queen of the Ropes!

NO TROPHIES EARNED: Smart Girl!


	28. Chapter 28

Thursday / 2:20pm

(The girls are at the car but Tecna searches for clues.)

Tecna: I better search for prints in the house.

Stella: Careful.

(Tecna searches for the first clue.)

Tecna: Confirm. Victim 4 Bobby Bear. Bear. Killed by poison. No sign of violence.

(A man appears to kill him.)

Tecna: Noo!

Capt'n Jack: You are a DJ!

Tecna: Die!

(A man was tipped over.)

Tecna: Enough playing around!

Capt'n Jack: Go Play Your Rules!(

She slaps him.)

Capt'n Jack: Broke my nose, guinea pig!

Tecna: Spill all of you.

Capt'n Jack: Don't mess with me.

Tecna: You are arrested. You messed with the... Oh, not again.

Capt'n Jack: You got a problem.

Tecna: Noo.(She uses a long combination of buttons to kill her.)

Tecna: Die.. (kills a man)

Bloom: We got you dizzy.

(She then leaves to home.)

Bloom: Take me to the motel.

DJ Puff Ball: We're tired.

Aisha: We got them out.

Tecna: I did some button combinations to prevent me from more length.

(Kiko was rubbing Ron's fur.)

Aisha: Kiko was rubbing Name of Frog's fur.

(Kiko then put the duck to sleep.)

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Goodbye Mad Jack!


	29. Chapter 29

Thursday / 4:30pm

(The girls were tired for today's adventure.)

DJ Puff Ball: We shall give some omelets to Kiko and Ron.

(He is cooking some omelets so he can give to Kiko and Ron.)

DJ Puff Ball: All finished.

Aisha: Here. I'll give it to Kiko and Name of Frog.

DJ Puff Ball: Name of Frog is a pixie pet. He's with Kiko and a duck.

Bloom: Kiko will get flashbacks if Rachel was here.

DJ Puff Ball: Rachel Rabbit is dead.

Bloom: Sorry.

DJ Puff Ball: Kiko is chewing some omelets.

Aisha: Yes he is.

(At the cemetery, the girls found the grave for his older daughter.)

Thursday / 5:15pm

(Kiko was sitting in Rachel's grave.)

Aisha: Maybe he's staring at the grave with Name of Frog and the duck.

DJ Puff Ball: Could be.

(Flashback begin.)

DJ Puff Ball: Rachel, Patty!

Rachel Rabbit: Morning Daddy!

DJ Puff Ball: You're late for school. Hurry.

Both: Yes daddy!

(Flashback ended.)

DJ Puff Ball: That's Rachel. She died in a accident after saving her at the mall.

Bloom: Time to leave.

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Chef!


	30. Chapter 30

Thursday / 11:03pm

(The girls arrive at DOA, a dance club.)

Bloom: We should bring three pets for safety.

DJ Puff Ball: We should talk to someone. You stay put.

(DJ Puff Ball talks to someone.)

DJ Puff Ball: Have you seen Naoko?

Manager: No.

DJ Puff Ball: I'll tell them.

(DJ Puff Ball has found Naoko.)D

J Puff Ball: I'm here to ask some questions.

Naoko: Come with me.

(Naoko guides DJ Puff Ball to the room.)

DJ Puff Ball: We should help stop the massacre from Mistle Toad.

Naoko: Show me.

(DJ Puff Ball dances but slams Naoko with a frying pan.)

Naoko: Nice.. (fainted)

(He leaves and took Bloom to the restroom for a make up.)

Bloom: It's him!

DJ Puff Ball: We have to look on what he's doing without being spotted.

(DJ Puff Ball took the girls to the hallway.)

DJ Puff Ball: Shhh! (hearing him.)

(He slowly opens the door. Using a sniper to kill him.)

Mistle Toad: Who's there?

DJ Puff Ball: We shall punish all of you! Brace yourself.

(He knocks him down with his kung fu skills.)

Mistle Toad: It hurts.. We shall meet again, loser.

DJ Puff Ball: Go test your nightmare.

Aisha: Is Kiko and Name of Frog all right?

DJ Puff Ball: In her bag with the duck.

Aisha: We should get back to the motel.

EARNED THE TROPHY: Pride Saved, Nerd!


	31. Chapter 31

Thursday / 11:40pm

(The girls are at the motel.)

DJ Puff Ball: We killed a man.

Bloom: You are not a killer. You are not responsible for the murders.

DJ Puff Ball: I know I'm not a killer. But a hero to save my daughter is enough to me.

Bloom: It means to you.

(Bloom leaves but the Trix appear to go search DJ Puff Ball.)

Bloom: No.. Not again. It looks like a major raid.

(She warns the others.)

Bloom: C'mon, what was my number? 207. Pick up the phone!

DJ Puff Ball: Hello?

Bloom: They're here!

DJ Puff Ball: Who?

Bloom: The Trix! Transform, bring the pets and get out of here!

DJ Puff Ball: Gotcha.

(Bloom then transforms into a Codix fairy, while others transform before leaving.)

Aisha: This way!

(The girls fly into action until reaching to the limo.)

Bloom: In here!

(They got inside to resist arrest.)

Flora: We got inside but Kiko was hurt from a bullet.

(Kiko was squeaking due to a bullet.)

Bloom: We have to get to the 24-hour vet.

(Bloom was inside the vet.)Bloom: My bunny is injured by a bullet.

Vet: Be right here.

(Meanwhile)

Thursday / 11:50pm

Farangonda: It's locked.

Mistle Toad: Die, lady!

Farangonda: Noo!

(Mistle Toad knocks her with a frying pan. Then sent inside the car.)

Farangonda: (wakes up) I better use a match to free me.

(Farangonda frees herself and exits the car. She then swims.)

Farangonda: I will kick his butt.

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Escape Master, Swimming Instructor!


	32. Chapter 32

(Farangonda gets to the mansion and kills over twenty bad guys.)

Farangonda: Take that, smelly toad! (gunshot)

(She gets inside the room.)

Farangonda: Where is the next victim?

Kramer: I don't know!

Farangonda: Last chance, Kramer, who did that?

Kramer: A origami killer!

Farangonda: Good boy!

Kramer: A killer has drowned his daughter.

It was a major : The specialists will handle them.

Kramer: My heart! It hurts! Quick, pills in my drawer. Come back! I order you!

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Invincible Farangonda, Perfect Crime (17%)!


	33. Chapter 33

Friday / 9:10am

Bloom: Is Kiko alright?

Vet: He's feeling better.

(Ron the cat was waving his tail that Kiko has returned back to life.)

Aisha: Kiko is feeling better, Name of Frog.

(Ron the cat then licks Kiko's cheeks.)

Bloom: Let's take him.

Aisha: Sure.

Bloom: There's someone in the hospital.

(The girls are inside the hospital.)

Bloom: I would like to see Danny Dog?

Receptionist: A friend of Patty?

Bloom: Yes.

Receptionist: He's alive. Careful. He's suffering from Parkinson's and Alzheimer's diseases.

Bloom: I will.

(The girls found a room for Danny Dog.)

Danny Dog: Who are you?

DJ Puff Ball: You are Patty's classmate.

Danny Dog: No.

DJ Puff Ball: Patty met you. I know you.

Danny Dog: I care that Bobby Bear and Patty Rabbit are my classmate.

DJ Puff Ball: A origami figure that Aisha looked is the figure that leads us to the final trial.

Bloom: We are on our way right now!

Danny Dog: Have fun saving my friend.

DJ Puff Ball: Hope you feel better.

Bloom: Hurry, we must get to the final trial!

DJ Puff Ball: Sorry. I'm rushing.


	34. Chapter 34

Friday / 6:25pm

(The girls are inside the white room with the poison and the countdown bracelet.)

DJ Puff Ball: Who wants to drink the poison?

Bloom: You.

DJ Puff Ball: Alright. Let's first put on the countdown bracelet. If we don't save Patty Rabbit in 60 minutes, I'm dead and done for.

Bloom: Okay.

(DJ Puff Ball puts on the countdown bracelet and then drinks the poison to start the countdown. The countdown starts at 60:00, begins at 59:59.)

Bloom: Hurry, DJ, reveal the code. It's 87 Teddy Roosevelt Dr.

DJ Puff Ball: Nice thinking, young lady

Bloom: Thanks. Aisha, take the pets and hurry!

Aisha: Right. We ain't time to wait.

DJ Puff Ball: Follow me. Your daddy is going to save you, Patty.

(Meanwhile, the specialist are solving the puzzle.)

Friday / 6:30pm

Sky: Identity is Mistle Toad. Brandon, we have to grab the weapons and head out!

Brandon: Nice. We have to tell the others to get going!

Sky: It's 87 Teddy Roosevelt Dr, where Patty is located.

Brandon: Hurry. There's no time to loose.

Sky: Right.

(The girls are on the way to the warehouse.)

Tecna: How much time left?

DJ Puff Ball: 55 minutes.

Tecna: Jeez.

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Sacrifice!


	35. Chapter 35

(Kiko felt a allusion of violence in the previous stage.)

Bloom: Kiko?

DJ Puff Ball: He's having allusions. Only 50 minutes left. Hurry, take all three of them and grab our weapons!

Bloom: Yes.

Aisha: And What about Name of Frog and the duck?

DJ Puff Ball: They're fine.

(The girls transform into Codix fairies.)

DJ Puff Ball: Who know it.

(Flashback starts)

Rachel Rabbit: Daddy?

DJ Puff Ball: Yes?

Rachel Rabbit: School is fun.

(Flashback ends)

DJ Puff Ball: It's Patty. We're almost there.

(Meanwhile, Farangonda looks at the photos of the students.)

Farangonda: Nice. Allusions of violence and rape.

(She throws away the photos containing allusions of violence and rape.)

Farangona: That's better.

(Meanwhile, Danny Dog says goodbye to the doctor, feeling better from Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases.)

Danny Dog: Thanks for stopping the diseases, doctor.

Doctor: You're welcome.

(Danny Dog gives the origami figure to remind the doctor that the girls triggers his memory.)

Danny Dog: It's for you. A good figure.


	36. Chapter 36

Friday / 6:35pm

(The specialists got corned by Farangonda)

Farangonda: This is the last laugh, you gangstress!

Sky: End of the line, Farangonda!

(The specialists was then locked up.)

Sky: Patty is going to die. Needs password. (Square) Hitomi. Got it. Password correct. 87 Teddy Roosevelt Dr. Let's get out of here.

(Sky and Brandon gets out and jumps through a window.)

Sky: That did it. We got outside. Bloom!

Bloom: (on phone) DJ has got 45 minutes to go. I need you to go to the warehouse right away!

Sky: The killer's name is Mistle Toad.

Bloom: Hurry. Get to 78 Teddy Roosevelt Drive!

Sky: I got it. Time to go.

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Cold as Ice!


	37. Chapter 37

Friday / 7:30pm

(The girls has reached the destination.)

Aisha: DJ, you reached your destination.

DJ Puff Ball: Look at the time, we got 30 minutes to save her!

(Inside the warehouse is Patty Rabbit.)

DJ Puff Ball: I better use the staff!

(He uses the staff to release her.)

DJ Puff Ball: I'll get you!

(He lifts Patty Rabbit)

DJ Puff Ball: Not breathing. (X, O, R1, Down) Breathe! (X) Patty, please breathe!

(Patty Rabbit coughing and comes back to life.)

DJ Puff Ball: Patty!

Patty Rabbit: Daddy, you're here!

DJ Puff Ball: The countdown stops. The poison is dissolving.

(Mistle Toad appears.)

Mistle Toad: Congratulations, you succeeded. You are a father that is good in movies and action-packed games.

DJ Puff Ball: All of these murders and revenge for your own clan?

Mistle Toad: Being capable of giving your daughter is a hard-

(Farangonda chases Mistle Toad.)

Farangonda: Hold them off!

Bloom: Ms. Farangonda!

(Farangonda kills Mistle Toad by pressing numerous buttons.)

Farangonda: Take that! And that! And that!

(Farangonda killed Mistle Toad.)

Farangonda: You! Fur Foot, Slippery Jack and Panther Cap should be punished!

Fur Foot: We?

Farangonda: Die, smelly frogs!

(Farangonda kills them and got drowned.)

Farangonda: We got them.

(Meanwhile the cops are at the warehouse.)

Cop: Attention, the killer is inside. I want you to be killed. Shoot to murder. Are the snipers at the position?

Sniper: Yes they are.

Cop: Perfect.

(Sky interrupts the fire.)

Sky: Please, Bloom is not the killer. She's the leader of the Winx Club!

Cop: I already told you to shut it!

Sky: She's innocent. She did heroic things to DJ Puff Ball!

Cop: Get that boy out of here!

Sky: This is the horrible mistake, Bloom didn't do something wrong!

(bumps)

Cop: Holy smokes. Hold your fire.

(Sky is inside)

Sky: Bloom!

Bloom: Sky!

DJ Puff Ball: We have to go! We have to tell them to surrender.

Sky: We'll tell them.

Bloom: Farangonda killed Mistle Toad along with the trio of toadlets.

Aisha: I noticed.

(The Winx Club, DJ Puff Ball, Sky, Patty Rabbit and the pets are slowing raising their hands up.)

YOU EARNED THE TROPHY: Believix Warrior, Saved the Kid, Winx Heroine!

NO TROPHIES EARNED: So close...!


	38. Chapter 38

(The news)

Newscaster: It is reported that the group of girls called the legendary Winx Club has saved Patty Rabbit four days after her disappearance. DJ Puff Ball, father of Patty Rabbit has helped the girls saves her with tenacity that foils the plans of the killer. Farangonda confirmed that Mistle Toad has been killed along with the trio of toadlets. New stuff has not yet released to the public.

(The girls returns to DJ Puff Ball's house to let Roxy take care of Patty Rabbit.)

DJ Puff Ball: We have saved Patty with the help of the legendary Winx Club. Roxy: Nice work, DJ. I'll take good care of Patty Rabbit.

DJ Puff Ball: Are you going to be okay with Roxy?

Patty Rabbit: Yes, daddy, I'll never let you down.

DJ Puff Ball: You said it.

(Meanwhile Farangonda mounts his body to donate to the museum)

Farangonda: He is killed. Time to mount them.

(Farangonda then give the stuffed killers to the museum.)

Farangonda: Introducing the museum of the Origami Killer exhibit where the killers Mistle Toad and the toadlet trio has been killed since Patty Rabbit's sudden disappearance.

Audience: So who killed him?

Farangonda: I did.

(Roxy goes to the store with Patty Rabbit to give away books.)

Roxy: Thank you.

Man: For Roxy. I believe the girls caught that bad guy!

Roxy: Thanks.

Woman: For Roxy.

Patty Rabbit: Thanks. It's from a man.

Farangonda: We believe the girls worked hard to save DJ's daughter. Thank you, kid.

Roxy: Thanks. Here's your book titled ''Winx Club vs. Toad Patrol''.

(DJ Puff Ball opened up the headquarters.)

DJ Puff Ball: We successfully saved Patty before 60 minutes are up.

Bloom: Nice.

(Kiko, Ron the cat and the duck are all excited.)

Elton: At your service.

Aisha: New stuff. Don't you think, Name of Frog?

(Ron the cat gets a meow.)

EARNED TROPHIES SO FAR: 70%

NO TROPHIES EARNED SO FAR: 55%

ACTIONS MADE: 5

Well Done!


	39. End Credits

Winx Club vs. Toad Patrol

CREW

Directed by Iginio Straffi & Naoko Takeuchi

Produced by Ke$ha

Screenplay by Ronald Basara

Music by Jane Lee

Camera Supervisor by Hyu Cu

Post-Production Director by Yakushi Sadamo

Post-Production Supervisor by Ryu Yu-No

Storyboards by Nelson Shin and George Bun

Animators by Wen Ni-Ni, Hyu Ray-Enn, Don Rick and Naomi Taylor

Cel & Paintings by Naoki Maeda and Hirofumi Sasaki

CAST

Bloom

Stella

Tecna

Flora

Musa

Aisha / Layla

DJ Puff Ball

Elton

Kiko the Bunny

Ron the Cat / Name of Frog

Icy's Duck

Roxy

Patty Rabbit

Rachel Rabbit

Danny Dog

Farangonda

Sky

Brandon

Piff the Pixie

The Wizard

Farangonda's Husband

Tyler

Doc

Mistle Toad

Mistle Toad's Companions (Fur Foot, Slippery Jack and Panther Cap)

Released by Rainbow S.p.A., NetherRealm Studios and Sentai Animation.

Copyright Rainbow S.p.A. 2012 All rights reserved.

BONUS EPISODE of Winx Club vs. Toad Patrol is coming soon!


	40. PostCredit Scene

(Bloom wakes up)

Kiko: Hello!

Bloom: A talking bunny! (screaming)

Ron the Cat: Don't be afraid, it's just me!

Bloom: A talking cat too! (screaming)


	41. Bonus Chapter

(The girls are going on the highway, looking for a house.)

Aisha: DJ.

DJ Puff Ball: (on phone) It's me DJ Puff Ball. Listen, Patty's with Roxy, her babysitter. We are sending you girls to the house to find the man named Rick Smith. He's used to be a taxidermist. 35 years old, single, out of work for seven days.

Aisha: Strange.

DJ Puff Ball: Is he the killer?

Aisha: I don't know.

(The girls stops at the house.)

Aisha: Did you bring the pets?

Flora: In her bag.

Aisha: Perfect.

(The girls are inside the house.)

Aisha: We're inside. Upstairs.

(The girls found a dead body.)

Aisha: (gasps) Dead body in the restroom, in the tub.

Bloom: You go check out the other bodies.

(Aisha found a stuffed people.)

Aisha: It's the stuffed Mistle Toad.

Bloom: It's stuffed by Farangonda. Let's go home.

(The taxidermist returns home.)

Bloom: Find a place to hide!

(The girls hide into a bed. But Kiko, Ron the cat and the duck was hiding also.)

Bloom: We have to leave without making some noise.

(Bloom makes too much noise.)

Aisha: You been spotted. Hide while you still have a chance.

Rick: It seems to have a visitor.

(The girls waited until the taxidermist reaches the right side of the second bedroom before exiting.)

Aisha: Fly!

(The girls then leaves without attention.)

Aisha: We did it. I earned it!

Flora: The pets are fine. No injuries.

Bonus Episode ending: In the middle of the horror.

Produced by NetherRealm Studios and Rainbow S.p.A.


End file.
